Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a method and detachable handle support for carrying containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved detachable handle support adapted for use in carrying containers containing paint or similar substances, as well as means for mounting the container to a ladder rung or similar device capable of supporting the detachable handle support.
It is generally understood that homeowners as well as professional painters often apply paint and other liquid coating materials directly from the original can onto the work surface. The can, which is often integrally equipped with a wire bail, is held by one hand while a paint brush is held in the other hand to transfer the liquid coating material from the container onto the work surface.
A quart container has a diameter that is somewhat greater than the normal gripping capacity of an average person. Because the average person""s hand cannot effectively encircle the container, it becomes rather difficult for the average person to maintain an adequate grasp on the container for any length of time. Although a gallon container often poses a similar problem, it is the weight of the container combined with a wire bail that makes painting for any length of time a laborious chore.
Many forms of attachments and brackets have been developed in the attempt to provide a satisfactory solution to the problem. However, many are too costly to be commercially feasible, too complicated for general use, do not sufficiently secure the paint container, or otherwise have disadvantages which make them impractical for use by the do-it-yourself and/or professional painter.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a low cost non-complicated detachable handle support which may be reliably and securely attached to a paint container so that it may be readily and easily usable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a detachable handle support which reliably allows the paint container to be readily, easily, and securely mounted to a ladder rung or similar device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a detachable handle support which positions the wire bail mounted on the paint container to a lower position, away from the point of accessing the substances contained in the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a detachable handle support which is positioned away from the opening of the container to prevent the person""s hands from coming into contact with drippings of paint.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a detachable handle support which can be adapted for use on containers of various sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a detachable handle support which is easily mounted on and detached from a container.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a detachable handle support which has the foregoing and other objects and advantages and which is economical, durable, and fully effective in performing its intended functions.
In accordance with the present invention, a detachable handle support for containers comprises an elongated rigid member having a lower portion and an upper portion. The lower portion includes protruding sections for embracing an outer side wall of a paint container, while the upper portion extends in the opposite direction of the lower portion. The rigid member is positioned parallel to the longitudinal central axis of the paint container, with the upper portion of the rigid member extending a predetermined length above the uppermost portion of the paint container.
A handle is attached to the upper portion for carrying the rigid member, with the handle being positioned substantially normal to the upper portion and extending radially inward over the uppermost portion of the paint container. Alternatively, a T-shaped handle, which includes first and second handle ends, is attached to the upper portion in such a manner that the first handle and second handle ends are equidistant from the upper portion of the rigid member. The upper portion is positioned substantially perpendicular to the T-shaped handle to permit the first and second handle ends to engage a ladder rung, a person""s hand, or similar device capable of supporting the handle ends.
A plurality of annular bands are pivotally attached to the rigid member to permit the annular bands to be relatively turned from an outwardly disposed position to accept the paint container to an inwardly disposed position relative to the rigid member. The annular bands are adapted to extend circumferentially about the paint container to securely embrace the outer side wall of the container to the protruding surface and lateral arms of the lower portion. The annular bands are placed in proximity to the uppermost portion of the paint container, below the upper annular ridge of the paint container to prevent slippage of the paint container during transport. The annular bands are sized to permit the annular bands to be folded within one another for convenient storage.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals depict the same parts in the various views.